Dance Off
by Tigerizza
Summary: A new competition has come to Central City. All the known and a few unknown ones are challenged for an unknown prize by a mysterious Lorry TheMouse. The crew face against each other to be the very best and you get to vote who goes to the next round! But hey, drama can't be avoided though!
1. Welcome to Dance Off

**Welcome to Dance Off!**

**Let me explain how I'll be doing this fic.**

**Every round consist of 2 chapters. In the first one is mayor plot progression. The second one is the actual competition. The thing is that I won't be using a randomizer site to determine the winner of each round instead I'll be asking you guys to vote!**

**Voting is easy! After every competition chapter I upload, I will post an survey/poll on quotev under the name Ember. In case you are unable to go on quotev, voting on fanfic is entirely possible. I will count on the votes on both quotev and fanfic. PLEASE VOTE ONLY ONCE! **

**EXAMPLE TEXT:**

_The theme is 80's!_

_Text skip_

_The Lush and Glitteratti crew have decided on I will survive by Gloria Gaynor_

_Text skip_

_Miss Aubrey wore a high waisted orange shorts with a flower shirt and feathered hair. Jaryn followed up with high wasted blue pants and a blouse._

_Text skip_

_Miss Aubrey took a step to the left to spin but nearly tripped over herself while Jaryn executed it perfectly._

**There are a few things I ask you to look out for;  
Outfits  
Song  
Routine**

**The outfits will be with the survey/poll on quotev. I'll describe them as best I can on fanfic though, so don't worry much. I choose the outfits by going on google, typing in the theme and picking one that looks like something the crew would wear. You decide if it's accurate.**

**The songs are naturally told in the story, or else that's bad writing. I choose the song by typing in *theme* song and picking one. You decide if it's good.**

**The routine is a bit more touchy-feely but it's like this; **

**I recommend looking for a system that works for you. I, myself, count every mistake and the one with least points wins. **

**Why do I bother letting the routine up to you if I can count it myself? Because everyone counts mistakes differently. In the example text Miss Audrey nearly tripped. In my opinion it's a mistake but perhaps someone else would forgive it.**

**How do I make sure it's fair? I use my calculator's random button. In some battles the even numbers are good and uneven bad and sometimes it's the other way around. This way I don't decide when it's good and when not. You decide what you let slip and what not.**

**At the end of the competition chapters, I'll give a due date. Votes submitted after that will not be counted. **

**The people going against each other is also chosen at random so this is probably THE most spontaneous story you'll read in a while.**

**If you don't want to vote, that's fine. If you want your oc to appear, don't be afraid to drop off a PM.**


	2. Time to Start

"Good moring everyone!" The mechanical voice rang out throughout the building. That voice belonged to Head Computer of Dance or HCD for short. The dancers happily replied back to the computer. The whole place was buzzing with life. This was all thanks to one thing; a dance competition. It was only for the elite so it was them and a few outsiders.

"Lima, who is the orchestrator? We've got the invite but no names." Rasa sat on the chair in front of HCD. "How can we trust this?"

"My investigation indicated that this is 100% reliable." HCD wasted no time in answering Rasa in Lima's place. "The competitors, however, might not. Reliability of the crews is only 37.5%. There are sixteen crews. Eight of these are our own. MoC is among the competitors. I will research the rest."

"He asked me, not you." Lima remarked at the machine. She had enough of that thing.

"The smart one is me, not you." HCD snapped back immediately before resuming her work. Lima huffed angrily.

"I don't need to take this." Lima glared at the computer. "I'll just unplug you."

"Allow me to make you hallucinate." The computer began messing with the building. The light began to flicker and the agents could feel the air getting thinner. A few deep breaths in and Rasa had about enough.

"Could you stop? That's it! I'm taking that out of your programming." The trio jumped at the sudden of voice of their Korean nerd. Close behind him were the other crews. "I don't need this so early, none of us do."

"So how is this competition gonna work, Lima?" Lil' T sat on a nearby couch. The crews spread to their own preferred seats. Emilia and Bodie hung on the biggest arm chair. Mo and Taye joined Lil' T on the couch. Miss Aubrey sat herself down on the love seat and Angel next to her. As for Dare and McCoy they opted to plop down on their favorite bean bag. "You said it was special somehow."

"Each round will have a predetermined theme that they must comply too. The judges are all unknown. Your moves will not receive direct points from Boomy instead they are all dependent on the mysterious judges. Please make sure everything is set accordingly." HCD began to talk, much to irritation of Lima. "As for the other crews, I have identified none individually, only their reputation. The reliability has increased to 62.5%."

"And yet this stupid thing can't tell us who created this." Lima remarked rudely. She had enough of the AI on that thing.

"The person behind this is one or another Lorry TheMouse. There is no info on this person. This was simply an anonymous creator. We have a message." HCD began her live feed streaming and displayed a broadcast. The broadcast started out with the stylized Dance Off logo before it displayed two people. A mouse masked male and equally mouse masked female person who seemed to move at the same time.

"I am Lorry TheMouse." They began. "And I want to welcome you to Dance Off. As of now, you are closely watched but don't worry, you'll only be judged at the Dance Off. I just want to avoid cheating. Let's make this short. The theme is Ancient Egypt. Of course we will not make you dance to Egyptian music per se. As it's round one I'll be flexible. Music with Egyptian inspired music videos work just as well. Music with references to Egypt is also well. Competition starts next week. I have no control over the voting. Please have fun!"

"Wait… what's the prize?" Dare questioned to Lorry only to be completely ignored. The live feed cut off leaving everyone baffled. "What is the prize though?"

A few shrugs around before Glitch continued on fixing HCD's AI. The crews began discussing the possible reward and the other agents were buzzing about. Some started to discuss possible songs and fashion.

* * *

"They are bigger clowns then the losers we must battle." Jaryn fanned herself as she stared out the window. She not at all interested in Lorry TheMouse, much less the competition. "However, it appears we could cause some… mischief."

"Oh how my dear sister? We are watched." Kerith grabbed his wine glass and took a sip. "We would be disqualified for cheating and this, Lorry, seems to have a good status despite their horrid taste. We could get places."

"Oh dear brother. We shouldn't do it during the competition. We'll see what we'll do when the time comes." Jaryn began to laugh at the idea of the small things they could do. "It'll be interesting."

Kerith laughed along and looked at the dancers around the floor. A few of the girls were crowded around the computer and another group at the design table. The twins didn't care much for it but the dancers did.

* * *

Dr. Tan sat behind his desk and fumed. Sure, he was invited to the dance competition. Yes, he accepted. Of course, Lorry was well informed about his previous actions and that's what bothered him. Lorry had the police ready for his dangerous shenanigans, which means she knew way more then what he gave them credit for.

Dr. Tan turned to Oblio, who was just meditating, and sighed. Lorry seems like one who could keep their mouth but at the same time seems prepared to talk. Oblio didn't need to know why or how he was back at his father's place.

"I'll make sure we win. Whether we're in the last round or not." Dr. Tan smiled at himself. This could be could good.

* * *

Lorry smiled at each other before each took their own way. The male one took his shirt of and laid on a nearby coach. His female counterpart sat down on the arm chair and stared at him for a while. They both knew this plan was either going to work or miserably fail.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this is good for your eyeballs. If you enjoyed it, a review would be great! Have a great day!**


End file.
